Hello Neighbor
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: AU. "You and your gummy bear have a nice day." He did not bother to hold back his sarcastic tone or the pleasantly fake smile forming around his mouth, nor did he hide the glint lingering in his eyes that basically told me to go fuck myself. He was the first to break eye contact by looking down to smooth out his brown tie, dismissing me as if I'm a peasant.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, I'll just stay here while you go do whatever." I told my mother as she walked away to talk to the manager, Mr. Walker. I rather stay here and eat my gummy bears in peace.

As I sat chewing, workers passed by giving me the stink eye because I was not supposed to bring food inside. Too damn bad.

"Excuse me, mam?" I turned to see a portly security guard, eyeing me down with suspicion. "Sorry, but yer gonna have to put dose babies away!" He nodded, placing his hands on his belt, confidently.

"Sorry, but I have diabetes and if I don't eat sugar I'll faint then die and you will be the one to blame... all because you decided to do your job." I bit the head off of a cherry gummy and chewed obnoxiously as I looked up.

He narrowed his beady eyes at me before huffing and wobbling away, defeated.

Beady eyed bastard.

I sipped on my Diet Coke as I looked around this semi decent looking bank. I shoved more candy into my mouth and chewed, reaching to grab a pamphlet from the side table.

I eyed it skeptically, noticing the family with cheese smiles plastered on there faces.

"'Save for your future'…. what a load of crap!" I threw the pamphlet down, going for another handful of gummies.

I definitely do not need all this sugar.

"I'm a good person and I don't deserve this late fee!" I heard my mother shout, becoming emotional.

"Oh, dear." I shot up, walking over to where I heard the sound of her voice... A cubicle? Mr. Walker must not be in today... Leaving my beloved snacks behind, I stepped in, noticing it was very clean and tidy, smelling heavily of Lysol? Clean linen to be exact. I looked up from the back of my mothers square head to see a teller sitting behind his small desk.

Woah. Baby.

Who knew guys like him worked in places like this? He was too focused on his computer screen or just didn't care to look up to acknowledge my chubby presence.

One or the other... I'm gonna go him simply not caring.

I immediately regretted walking in as I took up half of the cubicle. I'm too embarrassed to even move because I might bump into something that would cause a domino effect resulting in his cubicle falling to pieces, leaving me surrounded in shame.

"There must be something you could do?" My mother went on, clutching onto her purse. He ignored her by acting like he was too busy reading over her account to respond, but I'm not stupid and I sure wasn't born yesterday. I noticed that bastard surprising an eye roll.

He cleared his throat in a professional manner, pushed his glasses up with his index finger before turning to face my mother, looking her dead in the eyes.

I took it upon myself to do a proper once over. Not bad... not bad at all. Let me tell you; God sure blessed him in the bone structure department.

Although, his hair is a bit too greasy...

"There isn't much I can do at this point, Miss Scarpacci." Was his flat reply, clasping his hands. This passive aggressive attitude he has going on along with his clean cut demeanor and calm, smooth voice is pissing me off.

I want to break those lame glasses of his. Just rip them off his damn face and slap him a few times, make the bitch cry, you know? This tie wearing prick does not fool me! I know he has to ability to press one lousy button and have this fee taken care of. I eyed the shiny metal plaque sitting on his desk, furrowed a brow in confusion as I read it.

_Jonathan Crane._

But, that's not what confused me... It's the title underneath his name that confused me.

_Manager._

What the hell happen to Mr. walker? And if he's the new manager-why is he in this shitty cubicle? Mr. walker had an office... And if he's the manager now, I definitely know he can pull some strings!

I decided to step in.

"It's fine. We'll just speak to someone who _is _higher up. Come on, Let's get outta here." I felt Greaseball now direct his cutting gaze on me, obviously offended by my abrupt rudeness, surprised by my snarky remark. Well, bitch! I pity the fool! I tried hard not to show how his judgmental glare made me want to run home and cry, but I stood my ground because—well, I pity the fool! Summing up a few ounces of courage, I met his gaze, regretting it completely.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." My mother woke up to leave, not even paying attention to us, too troubled over this bank fee.

Not backing down, I narrowed my eyes, letting him know I was onto him. Why should I back down from this prick head (even though I'm crying inside from his burning glare).

Yeah, I would say the tension in this tiny cubicle is thick.

"My pleasure," he started, not bothering to blink or break eye contact with me as he spoke to my mother. "Miss Scarpacci, if you have anymore questions regarding your account... just give _me_ a call." Tilting his head slightly, he raised a brow pointingy.

If I didn't know any better I would say he's challenging me?... I just need to figure out what he means by it? And what was that whole lowering his voice for emphasis at the end about?

"Sure thing! I made sure to take your card. Take care now, Mister." My mother turned to walk out, leaving me and him.

How didn't she notice us and when did she get his card?

"You and your gummy bear have a nice day." He did not bother to hold back his sarcastic tone or the pleasantly fake smile forming around his mouth, nor did he hide the glint lingering in his eyes that basically told me to go F myself.

He was the first to break eye contact by looking down to smooth out his brown tie, dismissing me as if I'm a peasant who doesn't deserve to breath the same air as him.

_You little fucker..._

And to my horror, I looked down to see a chewed up gummy bear stuck to the side of my boob. Immediately, I felt my skin start to burn, sheer embarrassment heating up my face, leaving me no choice but to turn around and walk out without taking another glance at him and his devilish smirk he probably had on his face at my stupidity, not to mention I bumped my shoulder into the entrance of the cubicle as I left, and sadly, it did shake from impact but I brushed it off.

I power walked out of there, and with every step I took I wished for his little cubicle to spontaneously catch fire and burn baby burn.

-/—/—

* * *

So, this is just a little of what's to come! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: ah huh

It's been a few days And of course—-Every time I thought about the gummy bear scene I felt humiliated all over again.

Later that day, on the car ride home, I found out from my mother that Mr. walker had retired, meaning that prick is in fact; the new manager.

Asshole.

I let out a tight sigh, angry at myself for walking out without saying a word to him. I hate the thought of him thinking he got the last laugh.

Wait, did he get the last laugh?

I groaned in frustration.

He sure did.

"What's wrong, hun?"

My mother asks, walking into the kitchen while holding groceries.

Oh, nothing... just might jump outta a window later...

"Here, I got it." I tell her instead, going to take the bags from her. "What's brings you home?" I ask, surprised to see her so soon.

"I missed you... and Lyn was starting to get on my nerves."

There it is!

I knew there had to be a specific reason she left early from her usual weekend stay at her best friends.

"Don't you miss me? I'm staring to think you like being alone."

Sometimes... but not most of the time.

"I never said that! Of course I miss you!" I laugh, putting away the groceries.

"How's the shop going?"

"Good. We were pretty busy this morn—-"

"Oh, look!" I turn to see her walking over to the window, smiling. "He's finally moving in!" She chirps, turning around. "I should go over and say hello, you should come with me."

"You mean someone finally rented the house next door?" I ask aloud, looking over the sink to see through the window. How didn't I notice the car parked in the drive way.

"Wait, how do you know it's a 'he'?"

"It's Mr. Crane. You remember him, the new manager at the bank."

I jumped back so fast after hearing that, almost dropping the freshly sealed jar of pickles off the counter before.

My mother snapped her head to look at me, "What happened? Was it a spider!?"

I nod, not really believing what I just heard. She can't be serious? This has to be a joke! "How do you know it's him?" I hope she didn't hear the shakiness in the tone of my voice.

"Because he told me that day we were at the bank."

Ah huh...

And she just now decided to tell me? And seriously, out of all the places he moves next door!?

This is some cliché bull shit.

"Alright, well—Let's go give a warm welcome." She turns to leave.

I rolled my eyes... mentally.

"Who says I wanna give that asswipe a warm welcome?! He can kiss my—-"

"—-Marge!" She cut me off, looking at me a bit wide eyed. I hate it when she says my real name, especially when she yells it. Just really grinds my gears.

"I'M SORRY—BUT I KNOW HE COULD HAVE WAVED THAT LATE FEE IF HE WANTED!" I snapped, slamming the cabinet closed.

I'm not really in the mood to play let's welcome the new neighbor.


End file.
